For your happiness
by Harumi Shiba0068
Summary: SasuNaru/Sebuah persahabatan yang melandasi adanya perasaan lain yang tak sampai. cinta yang tidak dapat diungkapkan secara langsung tapi dapat dibuktikan dengan sebuah pengorbanan./Death chara/Mind to review?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru (main), SasuSaku,GaaNaru(little)**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort/Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Boys Love, Typo bertebaran, gaje, No bashing chara, Angst gak kerasa, dll**

**Bold **and _Italic _(Flashback)

**Don't like don't read**

For your happiness

By

Chea

.

.

Seorang pemuda berjalan dengan langkah pasti ke luar gerbang sekolah. Sesekali dia merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya dan membungkus kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket tersebut. Udara akhir-akhir ini memang dingin dikarenakan cuaca yang akan memasuki musim salju, tidak heran kalau di sepanjang jalan terlihat orang-orang yang memakai baju tebal dan sepasang sarung tangan. Dia melangkah ke arah sebuah halte yang jaraknya cukup dekat dari sekolah. Halte tersebut sepi, karena memang bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi 45 menit yang lalu. Di sana hanya ada seseorang yang duduk menghadap jalan raya, dan dengan enggan, pemuda tadi duduk tidak jauh dari seseorang tersebut. Suasana hening menyelimuti, hanya kadang-kadang terdengar suara kendaraan yang melintas di jalan yang mulai sepi itu karena malam akan segera menjelang.

"Kenapa kau di sini, Sasuke?"pemuda tadi akhirnya memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta di antara mereka.

"Menunggumu"balasnya singkat.

"Untuk apa kau menungguku?bukankah seharusnya kau pulang dengan Sakura?"tanya pemuda itu lagi. Sang obyek yang di ajak bicara akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda yang duduk tidak jauh darinya tersebut. Tapi, yang di tatap ternyata sedang memandang kosong ke arah jalan raya.

"Dia sudah pulang, Naruto. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu"Sasuke masih mempertahankan tatapannya pada pemuda yang dia panggil Naruto itu.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh Teme, nanti Sakura salah paham dengan kita"balas Naruto lirih.

"Aku tidak peduli"respon Sasuke singkat. Percakapan mereka terhenti dikarenakan bis yang ditunggu Naruto sudah datang dan berhenti tepat di depan halte. Dengan perlahan, dia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu bis yang sudah terbuka tersebut.

"Lebih baik kau pulang"ucap si pirang sebelum dia memasuki bis. Pintu itu akhirnya tertutup bersamaan dengan bis yang mulai berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Sasuke dalam kesendirian menatap sendu dan rasa bersalah ke arah perginya bis. Tapi, tanpa Sasuke sadari, Naruto yang berada di dalam bis menangis dalam diam.

KHS (Istirahat)

"Naru, ayo kita ke kantin"ajak seorang pemuda berambut coklat pada sahabatnya yang berambut pirang.

"Maaf Kiba, hari ini aku malas ke kantin"balas Naruto singkat.

"Tumben, gak seperti biasanya. Ya udah, aku duluan ya?"Kiba melambaikan tangannya kemudian melangkah ke luar kelas bersama temannya yang lain. Setelah kepergian sahabatnya, Naruto langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua tangan yang terlipat di atas meja.

'Sasuke'batinnya sedih. Secara tiba-tiba dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kelas. Dia mengarahkan kakinya ke arah tangga yang menuju ke atap sekolah, tempat favoritnya bersama Sasuke, sahabatnya. Tapi, ketika dia mau membuka pintu yang ada di sana, gerakannya terhenti karena mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat familiar. Dengan perlahan, dia membuka pintu dan mengintip dari balik celah yang terbuka sedikit. Di sana terlihat dua orang yang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, dua orang yang secara tidak langsung sering membuatnya menangis karena penyesalan. Ya, mereka adalah Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sebenarnya, apa hubunganmu dengan Naruto, Sasuke?"tanya Sakura pada cowok emo di depannya.

"Dia hanya sahabatku"balasnya singkat, tanpa menyadari seseorang yang ada di balik pintu terluka karena ucapannya.

"Benarkah?kalian akrab sekali lho, sampai anak-anak KHS menganggap kalian adalah sepasang kekasih"

"Hn"

"Jangan bersikap seperti itu Sasuke, kau membuatku cemburu tau"ucap Sakura sambil memperlihatkan wajah yang cemberut.

"Aku tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa dengan si Dobe itu"respon Sasuke datar. Sakura langsung sumringah waktu mendengarnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke"dengan tiba-tiba Sakura langsung mencium Sasuke tepat di bibir dan Sang korban tidak menolak sama sekali.

**Tes tes tes**

Air mata secara perlahan jatuh dari pelupuk mata Naruto. Dadanya langsung sesak mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Dia mempererat pegangannya pada daun pintu sampai telapak tangannya memerah.

'Menangis tak ada gunanya Naruto, kau hanya menyakiti dirimu sendiri'batinnya miris. Dengan pelan dia meninggalkan tempat itu sambil meremas dadanya sebelah kiri.

'Kenapa begitu sakit ya tuhan, aku tidak kuat lagi'sambil mengusap air mata yang semakin banyak mengalir,dia mempercepat langkahnya,semakin cepat,cepat, dan akhirnya berlari tanpa menghiraukan teguran banyak orang yang tertabrak karena ulahnya.

'khu khu... rencanaku berhasil'inner Sakura licik.

Naruto terus berlari sampai akhirnya dia memasuki toilet dan menangis tanpa suara di depan wastafel. Sangat beruntung, karena tidak ada satu orangpun yang berada di sana. Dengan perlahan dia mengangkat wajahnya di depan cermin, memperlihatkan muka yang pucat dan mata yang memerah. Kemudian tanpa peringatan, perutnya terasa mual. Dia membungkuk di depan wastafel,cairan merah keluar dari mulutnya, dengan segera dia memuntahkan cairan yang beraroma amis itu ke dalam wastafel. Segera dia memutar keran dan melenyapkan cairan itu dari pandangan. Setelah dia mengusap bibirnya dengan sapu tangan miliknya, tiba-tiba pandangannya mengabur, kepalanya seakan mau pecah, dia mencengkeram erat pinggiran wastafel. Tidak tidak, dia tidak boleh pingsan di sini, dia tidak ingin rahasianya selama ini terbongkar. Air mata kembali menetes mengingat rahasianya, rahasia yang membawanya kembali ke masa lalu, masa di mana dia membuat keputusan yang menjadi penyesalan di masa sekarang.

**Flashback on (1,5 bulan lalu)**

**Naruto p.o.v**

"_**Kenapa kau selalu menolak mereka Teme?"tanyaku kepada sahabatku sejak kecil, Sasuke.**_

"_**Mereka berisik, aku tidak suka"balasnya singkat. Aku yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa pelan.**_

"_**Hey, kalau begini terus, kau tidak akan pernah memiliki kekasih"candaku. Dia memandangku dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa ku tebak. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit.**_

"_**Aku tidak butuh mereka, yang aku butuhkan sudah aku dapatkan"lirihnya. Entah kenapa, ucapannya itu membuatku merasa bersalah. Aku tahu dari dulu dia menyukaiku, tapi aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanya. Bukan, bukan karena aku tidak menyukainya,aku justru malah mencintainya. tapi ada alasan lain yang membuatku tidak bisa menerimanya. Alasan yang selama ini susah payah aku tutupi. Hatiku langsung perih waktu mengingat itu, mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk kami berdua. Setidaknya, sampai aku tiada nanti.**_

"_**Oh ya?apa itu?"tanyaku singkat. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku, menatap mataku dalam. Jangan, jangan katakan itu Sasuke, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya.**_

"_**Hehehe kau tahu gadis yang bernama Sakura?dia menyukaimu lho. Dia cocok denganmu, cantik, pintar, dan baik"sebelum dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak kuharapkan, aku sudah memotongnya. **_

"_**Memangnya kenapa?" Dia hanya mendengus waktu mendengarnya.**_

"_**Aku ingin kau memiliki kekasih, Sasuke"balasku pelan. Ini memang harapanku yang terdalam,harapan dari seorang sahabat kepada sahabat yang paling disayanginya.**_

"_**Apa kau ingin aku menerima gadis itu?"aku hanya mengangguk sedikit.**_

"_**Baiklah, aku akan menerimanya" **_

_**Dhegg**_

_**Ucapan Sasuke tersebut langsung menusuk jantungku. Benarkah?benarkah ini yang aku inginkan?melihat Sasuke dengan orang lain meskipun aku terluka?dengan sekuat tenaga aku tersenyum walau hatiku sekarang terluka.**_

'_**Kau kuat Naruto,jangan menangis'batinku menahan perih sekuat tenaga.**_

"_**Baguslah, aku bahagia mendengarnya"aku memperlihatkan cengiranku sekilas. Dia berdiri kemudian meninggalkanku sendirian. Setelah kepergiannya, air mata langsung meleleh di kedua pipiku. Kenapa hati ini sakit? Kenapa sesakit ini?sakit, sakit sampai aku kesulitan bernafas. Akhirnya tangis yang aku tahan pecah juga. Aku memang lemah dan cengeng , aku tahu itu. Biarkan aku menangis sebentar saja untuk menumpahkan segala rasa yang kurasakan saat ini. Sambil memeluk kedua lututku erat, aku bergumam lirih .**_

"_**Maafkan aku Sasuke, aku melakukan semua ini hanya untuk kebahagianmu"**_

**Flashback off**

**End Naruto p.o.v**

Kediaman Namikaze

Di rumah ini terlihat sangat hangat, berbeda dengan keadaan di luar sana yang dingin sampai-sampai semua orang pun enggan untuk keluar meninggalkan rumah mereka. Di dalam rumah tersebut, penghuninya sedang bersantai bersama anggota keluarga dan sedang menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain.

"Ah Dei, jangan pindah saluran tivinya"gerutu sang kepala keluarga, Minato Namikaze.

"Aku ingin melihat drama telenovela Tousan, iya kan Kaasan?"balas si sulung Deidara. Sang ibu,Kushina, hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. Mereka saling bercanda satu sama lain, meninggalkan si bungsu yang sejak tadi hanya diam melihat tingkah mereka.

"Aku mau ke atas"sang bungsu lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya melangkah ke arah tangga.

"Kau kenapa Naru?"tanya Kaasannya cemas. Si pirang yang akan menaiki tangga berhenti melangkah kemudian membalikkan badannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kaasan, jangan khawatir"balas Naruto diiringi senyum lebar yang terlihat di paksakan. Kemudian dia mulai melanjutkan jalannya dan hilang di balik pintu kamarnya, menyisakan anggota keluarga lain yang menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Bintangnya indah"kata Naruto ketika dia berdiri di balkon menatap langit.

"Tapi, masih bisakah aku melihat ini setelah aku pergi nanti?"tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Dia mulai merentangkan kedua tangannya ke udara, dan menutup ke dua mata birunya. Hembusan angin malam yang dingin tidak membuatnya menggigil, yang dia inginkan sekarang adalah ketenangan.

"_**Sasuke, lihat bintangnya indah"**_

"_**Kau menyukainya?"**_

"_**Ya, setelah aku pergi nanti, aku ingin menjadi bintang di langit seperti mereka"**_

"_**Konyol"**_

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, sekelebat masa lalu muncul begitu saja. Dia benci kesendirian seperti ini, membuatnya selalu mengingat masa-masa lalu. Membuatnya takut untuk pergi. Meninggalkan segalanya. Padahal masih ada banyak hal yang ingin dia lakukan, tapi sepertinya waktu sudah tidak mengizinkan. Yang dia percayai sekarang hanya semoga Tuhan memberikan yang terbaik bagi dirinya dan orang-orang yang disayanginya.

'Apa waktuku tinggal sedikit lagi, Tuhan'batinnya sedih. Dia mulai terbatuk-batuk hebat, cairan merah kental perlahan kembali keluar dari mulutnya.

"_**Kau harus di rawat di rumah sakit, bocah"**_

"_**Aku tidak mau, Baachan. Aku ingin sekolah saja"**_

"_**Kau ini bodoh ya?penyakitmu tambah parah Naruto. Setidaknya turuti kata-kata nenekmu ini"  
>"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak. Aku sehat-sehat saja, lihat? Jangan paksa aku"<strong>_

"_**Tapi ini demi kebaikanmu, Naruto." **_

Dengan masih terbatuk, dia merogoh kantong celananya, mencari sapu tangan. Kemudian menggunakan benda tersebut untuk membungkam mulutnya yang masih mengeluarkan cairan merah, darah. Cairan yang akhir-akhir ini amat dia benci.

'Maaf, Baachan'batinnya.

"Sasuke, aku membawakan makanan kesukaanmu lho"Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah kotak makanan dan memberikannya pada sang kekasih. Sasuke sama sekali tidak merespon, dia masih asyik memandang langit dari jendela kelasnya. Sakura yang di cuekin lama-lama kesal juga.

'Pasti dia memikirkan si blonde menyebalkan itu'inner Sakura sinis.

"Oh ya, kemarin aku melihat Naruto pulang bersama Gaara, mereka mesra sekali saat bergandengan tangan, apa mereka pacaran ya?"Sakura mulai memanasi Sasuke yang kelihatannya terpancing dengan ucapannya.

"Wah, mereka cocok ya?"

**Brakk**

Sasuke memukul meja di depannya dengan ekspresi kemarahan tertempel di wajahnya. Dengan masih mengepalkan tangannya dia melangkah ke luar kelas meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Jangan membuatku marah, Haruno"ucapnya dingin sebelum menghilang dari pandangan.

"Oh ada orangnya ternyata"sinis Sasuke ketika dia sampai di atap sekolah. Dua orang yang ada di sana terkejut melihatnya.

"Sa-sasuke"

"Maaf, aku mengganggu acara kalian berdua"kata Sasuke dingin kemudian membalikkan badannya hendak meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Tunggu Teme, kau mau kemana?"sebuah tangan Tan mencegahnya pergi. Dengan sekali hentakan, Sasuke melepas genggamannya membuat sang korban jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Uchiha"suara dingin datang dari seorang pemuda berambut merah. Dia langsung membantu berdiri orang yang jatuh tadi.

"Jadi akhir-akhir ini kau menjauhiku karena dia Naruto?kau berpacaran dengannya?"tunjuk Sasuke pada si rambut merah.

"Ak-aku tidak..."

"Diam, kau membutku muak. Mulai sekarang persahabatan kita berakhir"Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke langsung terisak. Bulir-bulir air mata langsung menetes dari mata indahnya.

"Sasuke, dengarkan penjelasanku"mohon Naruto. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke membencinya. Bukan ini yang dia harapkan.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan. Kau memang sudah berubah Naruto, kau bukan Naruto yang dulu aku kenal"Sinis Sasuke. Dia langsung melangkah mendekati pintu atap tapi gerakannya terhenti karena sebuah suara.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Uchiha. Jangan bertindak semaumu"Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung emosi, dengan cepat dia berbalik dan memukul sang pelaku hingga jatuh tersungkur.

"Gaara"teriak Naruto. Dia langsung menghampiri si pemuda merah,cemas.

"Jaga bicaramu Sabaku, atau kurobek mulut mu itu"ancam Sasuke dingin. Gaara berdiri dari jatuhnya yang di bantu oleh Naruto, kemudian memandang Sang Uchiha tak kalah dingin.

"Apa kau tahu, selama ini Naruto..."ucapannya terhenti karena Naruto memandangnya dengan tatapan memohon. Sasuke yang melihatnya tersenyum kecut dengan guratan terluka di wajahnya.

"Selamat untuk kalian berdua"Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, menghiraukan seruan Naruto yang menyuruhnya untuk kembali.

"Sasuke, Sasuke"teriak si Namikaze keras, dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dia jatuh terduduk. Gaara yang melihatnya langsung memeluk Naruto erat.

"Hiks...hiks...Sasuke, jangan tinggalkan aku"isak Naruto lirih.

"Jangan menangis Naru, kau tidak pantas menangisi orang seperti dia"Gaara semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Ga-gaara, bukan seperti ini yang aku inginkan "Naruto mencengkeram dadanya sebelah kiri. Sang Sabaku hanya mengelus punggungnya tanda menenangkan.

"Jangan katakan apapun padanya, aku mohon. Biarlah seperti ini, tak apa walau dia membenciku. Asalkan dia tak tahu apa-apa"lanjut Naruto dengan tubuh yang mulai gemetar hebat karena tangisnya semakin lama semakin terdengar.

"Kenapa Naru?kenapa kau begitu peduli padanya?"kata Gaara pahit. Hati Sang Sabaku merasa miris sekarang. Sebegitu cinta kah Naruto pada Sasuke sampai rela berkorban banyak seperti ini?Kenapa takdir begitu kejam padanya ya tuhan?apa salahnya?

"Aku hanya ingin melihatnya bahagia, hanya itu hanya ingin dia bahagia"lanjut Naruto dengan suara parau. Air mata semakin banyak mengalir menghiraukan bajunya yang basah. Hawa dingin yang menusuk tidak membuat mereka beranjak dari tempat itu.

Semenjak kejadian di atap 3 hari yang lalu, Sasuke tidak pernah melihat keberadaan Naruto di manapun. Entah itu di kantin,di kelas, maupun di atap tempat favorite mereka. Hal itu membuat perasaanya cemas, tapi rasa itu langsung di tepisnya karena rasa kecewa yang ada di dalam hatinya sudah terlalu dalam. Saat ini dia sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah bersama kekesihnya, Sakura. Tapi sejak tadi dia hanya diam mematung menghiraukan Sakura yang sedang asyik berbicara sambil bergelayut manja di tangannya. Dia tidak peduli apapun sekarang. Tohh Naruto sudah tidak memperdulikannya lagi.

**Sasuke p.o.v**

"Aku salut padamu Uchiha"ucap sebuah suara dingin yang menusuk telingaku. Lamunanku terhenti seketika, aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah sumber suara, di sana di samping kiriku, berdiri seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini sering membuatku emosi, dia Sabaku no Gaara.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini"balasku dingin. Aku memberikan tatapan tajam kepadanya.

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara pada seseorang yang dengan bodoh meninggalkan sahabatnya sekarat di rumah sakit"langsung hatiku tertohok waktu mendengar ucapannya. Siapa yang sekarat?perasaanku mulai tak enak. Jangan-jangan...

"Apa maksudmu, Sabaku"

"Apa kurang jelas. Kau meninggalkan mantan sahabatmu Naruto, yang saat ini sedang sekarat di rumah sakit, sedangkan kau sekarang asyik bermesraan dengan gadis yang tidak tahu malu ini"teriaknya emosi. Aku langsung syok, tubuhku tidak bisa di gerakkan. Nafasku tiba-tiba tercekat dan sejenak jantungku berhenti mendadak secara tiba-tiba.

"Na-naruto, dia... kenapa..."kataku lirih. Entah mengapa, tenggorokanku sekarang terasa kering, aku tidak mampu mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya memandangku dengan tatapan yang menusuk. Tapi, terdapat sorot kesedihan di kedua bola matanya.

"Dia mengidap penyakit kanker otak stadium akhir. Sebenarnya aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk tidak menceritakan apapun padamu. Tapi, melihanya menderita dan berjuang sendirian ,aku tidak mampu"dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sendu. Aku diam mematung,tiba-tiba hatiku perih serasa aku ingin menangis sekarang. Ini sangat menyakitkan. Apa perasaan seperti ini yang selama ini dia rasakan?dan aku dengan bodohnya meninggalkan dia sendirian. Sekuat tenaga aku tetap mempertahankan ekspresi stoic ku.

"Apa peduliku"tidak, bukan itu yang ingin aku katakan, mulutku berbicara sendiri. Tolong, bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini, aku tidak tahan lagi. Dengan emosi, dia langsung memukul wajahku hingga sudut bibirku robek dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Kenapa dia tidak pernah bercerita kepadaku?kenapa?apa aku tidak berarti untuknya?"jeritku frustasi. Tanpa ku sadari setetes air mata jatuh dari mataku. Persetan dengan Uchiha.

"Naruto tidak bercerita karena tidak ingin melihatmu sedih, Uchiha. Dia berkorban segalanya hanya untuk kebahagiaanmu. Tapi apa balasanmu hah, kau membuatnya menderita"Gaara mencengkeram erat kerah bajukku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah samping, hatiku mecelos mendengarnya. Inikah balasanku?dia berkorban untukku tapi aku menyakitinya?aku memang tak pantas hidup. Gaara mulai mengendurkan cengkeramannya kemudian mendorongku hingga aku terhuyung ke belakang.

"Dengar Sasuke, Jangan sampai kau salah langkah atau kau akan kehilangan semuanya"ucapnya datar kemudian berbalik membelakangiku.

"Satu hal lagi, Naruto bukan kekasihku. Dia... sepupuku"setelah mengatakan itu dia melangkah pergi, menyisakan aku dengan sejuta penyesalan.

"Sasuke, apa kau baik-baik saja?"aku menoleh ke arah Sakura kemudian memandangnya tajam.

"Pergi dari sini. Kita putus"dia membelalakkan matanya, tak percaya.

"Ta-tapi"

"Aku muak melihat wajahmu. Asal kau tahu Sakura, aku menerimamu karena Naruto yang memintanya"kemudian aku berbalik pergi meninggalkan dia sendirian.

**End Sasuke p.o.v**

Rumah sakit Konoha

Seorang pemuda berdiri mematung di depan pintu yang tertutup. Di dalamnya terdapat sosok pemuda pirang yang tak sadarkan diri. Di tubuhnya terdapat banyak sekali alat medis yang menempel untuk menyokongnya agar tetap hidup. Pemuda yang berdiri tadi, hanya diam tak mengucapkan apapun. Tatapan matanya kosong seakan tidak ada kehidupan di dalamya. Tak di pedulikannya sudah berama lama dia berdiri pada posisi seperti itu, menatap sosok lain melalui kaca transparan yang ada di pintu ruangan tersebut. Padahal Banyak orang yang memandang iba ke arahnya ketika mereka melewatinya, tapi dia juga tidak peduli. Dia hanya peduli jika pemuda yang ada di dalam ruangan itu sadar dan memaafkannya.

'Dobe, maafkan aku'dia menyesal, sangat menyesal. Kenapa dia baru tahu sekarang, setelah semuanya terlambat?rasanya dia ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya karena kesalahannya selama ini. Dia ingin di beri kesempatan sekali lagi, kesempatan untuk membahagiakan orang yang paling di kasihinya. Sudah cukup sosok itu menderita, dia berjanji akan mengembalikan senyum dan tawa sosok tersebut. Ya dia berjanji sepenuh hati.

"Untuk apa kau berada di sini, Sasuke"sebuah suara dari samping membuatnya menoleh.

"Dei-nii..."panggilnya lirih.

"Aku tidak sudi di panggil kakak oleh seseorang yang telah melukai adikku"katanya sinis dan memandang orang yang ada di depannya dingin.

"Maafkan aku"ucap Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepalanya, tanda menyesal.

"Jangan meminta maaf padaku. Sekarang kau pergi, aku malas melihat wajahmu"Deidara mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah samping. Dengan langkah gontai, Sasuke melangkah pergi meninggalan Deidara yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi terluka.

"Kau mau kemana, Sasuke?"tanya sang kakak, Uchiha Itachi kepada adiknya.

"Mau ke rumah sakit menjenguk Naruto"balas sang adik singkat. Dia memakai jaketnya dan melangkah ke arah bagasi mobil.

"Besok saja nak, malam ini cuacanya buruk. Kaasan khawatir padamu"Mikoto mengikuti anak bungsunya ke bagasi.

"Aku bisa jaga diri Kaasan, Aniki tolong temani Ibu"Sasuke mulai memasuki mobil dan menjalankan mobilnya ke luar kediaman Uchiha.

"Itachi, perasaanku tak enak"ucap Mikoto di barengi ekspresi cemas yang melekat di wajah putihnya.

"Sudahlah Kaasan, jangan terlalu mencemaskan Otouto. Lebih baik sekarang kita masuk, udara mulai kerasa dingin" Itachi membimbing ibunya memasuki rumah mereka.

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, dia ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke rumah sakit dan bertemu dengan Dobenya. Walau nanti dia akan di usir lagi, tapi dia tidak peduli, meskipun harus memohon pada Deidara agar dia bisa bertemu Naruto. Apapun akan dia lakukan demi mataharinya.

"Naruto, bertahanlah. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kenapa kau menderita sendirian Dobe? Kenapa kau tidak membagi rasa sakitmu padaku? Asal kau tahu, kebahagiaanku hanyalah melihatmu berada di sisiku"lirih Sasuke. Tatapan matanya terlihat sendu, tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu tajam.

Sedikit lagi, dia akan sampai di rumah sakit. Tapi, ketika dia ingin menyelip kendaraan di depannya tiba-tiba datang kendaraan lain yang datang dari arah depan. Kendaraan itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke arahnya dan Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menghindari kendaraan tersebut. Seperkian detik kemudian terdengar suara yang memekakkan telinga. Suara yang berasal dari tumbukan antar body mobil yang langsung remuk seketika.

**Brakkk**

'Yang aku inginkan hanyalah selalu bersamamu. Aishiteru, Naruto'

**Piiiiipppppp Piiiipppppppppp**

Deidara yang berada di dalam kamar Naruto langsung panik mendengar suara itu. Detak jantung adiknya tiba-tiba melemah. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia keluar ruangan dan langsung berteriak minta pertolongan. Segerombolan petugas medis datang membawa banyak peralatan. Seorang suster meminta Deidara untuk menunggu di luar, kemudian pintu tertutup.

"Dei, ada apa?"Kushina melangkah mendekati anak sulungnya diikuti Minato dengan wajah pucat.

"Tousan, Kaasan... kondisi Naruto menurun, nenek sedang berada di dalam mengecek keadaannya"isak Deidara. Kushina yang mendengarnya langsung menangis,Minato memeluknya menenangkan istrinya tersebut.

Greekk

Pintu di buka, seorang dokter berambut pirang di kuncir dua keluar dengan wajah kalut. Ekspresi wajahnya membuat tiga orang yang sedang menunggu menatapnya cemas.

"Bagaimana Ibu, bagaimana keadaan putraku?"tanya Kushina bertubi-tubi. Sang dokter menatapnya kemudian menggelengkan kepala pelan. Tsunade, nama dokter tersebut menatap Kushina sendu.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan? Naruto baik-baik saja kan, Kaasan?"seru Minato kalut. Dia memandang dokter berambut pirang itu dengan berbagai ekspresi. Marah, kecewa, takut, dan sedih. Tsunade hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, air mata sedikit demi sedikit mengalir jatuh dari matanya.

"Naruto"panggil Kushina pelan. Dia mulai melangkah mundur perlahan kemudian jatuh terduduk. Hatinya terasa sesak seperti di himpit beratus-ratus batu. Naruto_nya_ pergi meninggalkannya. Pergi untuk selamanya dan tidak akan kembali lagi.

"Maaf "lirih Tsunade. Kenapa dia tidak bisa menolong cucu kesayangannya?dia merasa bersalah karena tidak dapat memberikan perawatan terbaik bagi Naruto. Seandainya bocah itu tidak bersikap egois. Seandainya Bocah itu mau di rawat di rumah sakit. Seandainya...

'Lihat Bocah, kau membuat keluargamu menangis'batinnya miris.

Minato memandang kosong ke arah pintu tempat anaknya di rawat. Ini pasti mimpi. Yah, setelah bangun nanti dia pasti masih bisa melihat senyum anaknya, candanya, dan juga cengiran khasnya. Ya, pasti ini hanya sebuah mimpi buruk yang akan segera berakhir. Tapi, mau bagaimanapun kenyataan tidak bisa berubah menjadi mimpi.

"Tidak mungkin... ini bohong"Deidara merosot ke lantai dan mengepalkan tangannya erat. air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Tidak ada lagi seseorang yang akan memanggilnya kakak, tidak ada lagi seseorang yang akan menjahilinya dan tidak akan ada lagi seseorang yang membuatnya tersenyum. Semuanya telah pergi.

"NARUTO..."teriak Kushina histeris kemudian langsung tak sadarkan diri.

"**Aku datang menjemputmu, Dobe"sebuah tangan putih terulur ke arah seorang pemuda berambut pirang.**

"**Hehehe, apa kita akan pergi sekarang Teme?"tangan tan menyambut uluran tangan tersebut.**

"**Tentu"**

"**Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?"genggaman tangan mereka mengerat.**

"**Aku berjanji, aku akan selalu bersamamu"**

"**Aku pegang ucapanmu, Teme"**

"**Hn, aku mencintaimu, Naruto"**

"**Aku juga mencintaimu, 'Suke"dengan bergandengan tangan, mereka hilang di telan cahaya putih.**

**FIN**

Note: Hallo, ketemu lagi dengan saya,,, ada yang kangen tidak? #plakk

Ini adalah fic angst pertamaku. Heheheh gomen, kalau kurang mengena coz baru belajar. #alasan# Gimana pendapat anda sekalian? Baguskah? Suka? Jelek? atau jangan2 abal? *pundung

Yosh... Mohon partisipasinya ya? Review please...

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
